


The Canyon Story

by Zavros_Hellstrand



Series: Fractional Fuckery Scenarios [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavros_Hellstrand/pseuds/Zavros_Hellstrand
Summary: Writing Prompt #2





	The Canyon Story

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt #2

They say that whenever someone’s heart is broken it causes a crack in the earth to form. Some can be explained simply, a child declares that they are no longer friends and breaks their heart, causing a crack in the sidewalk. A couple divorced after 30 years of the happiest marriage anyone could see, it causes a crack in the earth a couple of miles long. It is thus put upon us to figure out what could’ve caused the Grand Canyon or any of the massive trenches deep in the ocean, what heartbreak could’ve possibly been big enough to cause those?

  


In all our searching and thinking we forgot one very important person. The Earth itself.

We call her Mother Earth for a reason. We just never connected the dots and realized that the Earth itself is present for every single heartbreak, for every single person and I think that would be the greatest heartbreak of all, to create creatures such as we and be forced to only watch as we break each other’s hearts and it slowly began to weigh on her and little by little, the earth itself began to crack, forming canyons and valleys larger than any other, so whenever you visit the Grand Canyon or any other massive break in the earth, feel her gaze upon you. 

  


Whenever you break someone’s heart and you feel an almost judging presence, even just for a second, that’s her. It’s always her and one day it’s going to be too much for her and we will all have to face what comes from it.


End file.
